Lullaby: A Night Waltz
by MissB8604
Summary: [AU, One Shot, Fiyero & Elphaba] Fiyero discovers a hidden tenderness in Elphaba as an aria flows from his mind.


**Author's Notes: In addition to missing my own mother, and loving Opera music, I wanted to write this because I am a hopeless romantic who would love to one day dance a waltz with the man I love and be for once, utterly lost in him. Lyrics taken from an Opera called "The Consul" called "Lullaby". **

**I OWN NOTHING, only plot.**

**Please read, review and enjoy. **

"So who told you that it was alright to kiss me?"

Fae loved to tease him; it was beginning to become a sport for the two.

The prince looked at her with a questioning look, trying to gauge her expression. "Did you have a problem with it?"

She stopped at this, embarrassed for not answering. Of course she wanted it.

"Look Elphie-"

"Don't call me that." As much as she appreciated Glinda, she didn't feel like the name ever suited her.

He circled her, throwing his hands up in the air and placing them behind his head. "What would you like me to call you then?" Stopping in front of her, Fiyero placed his hands on her waist bringing her close to him. They both knew her name; he loved saying it as much as she loved hearing it.

She gasped at his touch but shook it off quickly as she let him take her. "Something different, something all your own."

He smiled, placing a loving kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

She exhaled at this; still not believe just what exactly she was doing. "But there's something that you forgot…" Backing away, Elphaba turned facing the window her black gown swirling underneath her.

Fiyero watched her, enticed by her form against the window. "What did I forget?"

"Nevermind."

He turned her towards him, leaning in to get a good look at her. "Are you going to tell me that you're not a real person?"

Elphaba's eyes left their place on the floor to her lover's eyes, giving him her answer.

"Dance with me."

"Absolutely not."

Fiyero let go of her hands, walking toward the middle of her Elphaba's small bedroom. "Come here."

Frustrated the Witch threw her hand up motioning him to leave her. "You are out of your mind Fiyero. I do not dance."

A small waltz began to fill his ears and he danced to it. "I don't believe that, what stopped you at Shiz from dancing in front of everyone at the OzDust?"

She thought back to that night, groaning to herself. "I honestly could not tell you."

"Fae, come here." He said more sternly. "Dance with me."

Elphaba couldn't resist his calling especially when he began to get irritated with her. Putting her embarrassment behind her, she walked to the middle of the small room timidly taking Fiyero's hands.

"Let me put all those years of ridiculous dance lessons to use. I'll make mommy proud."

She quietly chuckled at his wit, placing her left hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her lower back, pulling her close to him. Moving them slowly across the room, Fiyero kissed her neck tenderly as they glided. The Witch exhaled loudly as he began to suck on her neck, taking small bites out of it. He pulled them apart, spinning her as raven hair flowed around her face.

"I shall find for you shells and stars…" He sang to her. She listened intently. "I shall swim for you river and sea."

Elphaba looked at him as she recognized the aria. "Sleep, my love, sleep for me. My sleep is old."

"I shall build for you planes and boats." Fiyero's voice rang into Elphaba's ears, visions of her mother running races in her mind. "I shall catch for you cricket and bee."

Tears ran down Elphaba's cheeks as Fiyero held her body close to his, their bodies swirling around the room in complete grace. "Tears will fall but Baby won't know, her laughter is blind."

She didn't understand why, but she knew that she had finally given Fiyero her soul. Moreover, this song, this aria was her soul. "Let the old ones watch your sleep. Only death will watch the old."

"Fiyero…" Elphaba whispered as she fell tired, finding comfort in his eyes. She never knew he could sing.

"Sleep, sleep…sleep."

"Mother…" she called absentmindedly as she let Fiyero lay her down on the bed. The prince shushed her, covering her with a blanket.

"Fae…" He said as he crawled next to her, holding onto her.


End file.
